


It won't hurt you...

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Cutefic, Fluff, M/M, Power Outage, Storms, dean protects cas, fall asleep together, movie, scotch, suggested destiel cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: A storm is to reach Kansas and Castiel is dreading it, it will reveal his biggest fear to Dean. That biggest fear is being afraid of Thunder.  Dean helps Cas settle down with some scotch, cuddles and a film... but that's when the power goes out, revealing also another of his fears, the dark.Sam's thoughts, were confirmed.





	It won't hurt you...

Dean, Cas and Sam were sat in the Impala, cruising down the highway, on the way back to their home, known as  _The Bunker_. Dean driving, listening to AC/DC on the stereo for probably the 3rd time that week, Sam in the passenger seat asleep, and Cas stretched out on the back seat with a book and reading silently. As they near closer to the bunker, Cas is distracted by something out the back window. He is slightly worried when he notices the sky is getting darker by the minute. The sky is grey and coated with clouds. There is a storm coming into Kansas, Cas was sure of it. Suddenly Cas feels his anxiety rise. He hated storms, in fact, he hated them more than anything in the world. He was afraid of the thunder, the lightning didn't bother him, it was just the loud bangs of thunder that frightened him, he may be an  _"An Angel Of The Lord"_   but that didn't stop him from being scared. But the main thing that was bothering him right now, being scared would make Dean judge him, and out of everyone, Dean was one person Cas didn't want to judge him. 

Finally, they were about 10 minutes from the bunker, the trip back from Texas had taken just over 9 hours, but to Dean and the others, it felt like forever. Dean was exhausted, and just wanted to collapse, Sam had been asleep most of the trip home and Cas, well..., he was just too anxious to even feel the tiredness that made his vessel ache. He could hear distant thunder, meaning it was lingering over the bunker. 10 minutes later, Dean was finally pulling up to the bunker. 

"Finally!" he mumbled as he stopped the Impala's engine. 

Dean and Sam get out of the car and Cas sits still, still staring out of the window. 

"Cas? Are you coming inside?" Dean asked, knocking on the Impala window. 

Cas snaps out of his daze and looks up at Dean, "Yes I am coming." He opens the Impala door hesitantly, before jumping out quickly, leaving the door ajar and running towards the door of the bunker. 

"What's up with him?" Sam said. 

"No idea." Dean replied shrugging his shoulders, closes the door, before grabbing the bags out of the boot. 

Once they walked inside Cas had disappeared somewhere. Sam collected his laptop bag before announcing he was off to bed. Dean said goodnight to his brother, before attempting to find Cas. He found Cas hiding behind the lounge his knees huddled into his chest. He knelt down beside Cas and placed a hand on his back, making Cas jump and gasp. 

"Dean! It's just you" he wheezed. 

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be? Are you alright? You're a bit jumpy tonight." Dean asked. 

At that moment, a loud bang of thunder occurred making the bunker windows rumble and Cas trembles folding into himself as if protecting himself from the sounds. 

"Oh now I understand... you're afraid of the thunder aren't you?" Dean said softly placing his hand on Cas's back now. 

Cas doesn't say anything at first and just shook his head.

"No..." he said with a shaky voice. 

Another crash of thunder booms through the bunker making him cower down again, and trembling again. 

"Cas...?" Dean said. 

"Ok. Fine. I am afraid of thunder. Happy!" Cas snapped. 

"Oh Cas. I'm so sorry." Dean said sadly.

"I know... it's silly..." Cas said with a tremble. 

"Cas, it isn't buddy. It's perfectly natural." Dean replied. 

"Are you sure?" Cas said lifting his head from his lap and focuses his big blue eyes on Dean's green eyes.

"Yes of course. Now come on, get up. We will put a movie on or something." Dean suggested, holding out his hand to help the Angel up. 

"Thanks Dean." Cas smiles at him cautiously, while still frightened by the occasional clash of thunder. 

 

Dean and Cas settle on the couch, and Dean covers him with a blanket, making him feel slightly more secure. Dean put the TV on, before finding a movie that he and Cas would more than likely enjoy. Dean gets up and brings a bottle of Jamieson and 2 glasses over to the couch and pours a small amount into both glasses. 

"Here, buddy. Drink this. It will settle you." Dean said. 

Dean watched as Cas drank the contents of the glass and laughed softly when Cas grimaced at the taste of the liquor, but then held out his glass for more. Dean fills his glass with no hesitation before filling his own glass a couple seconds later. After Cas finishes the second "shot" Dean settles again, before pulling Cas into his arms. 

"Dean...?" Cas said, suddenly confused. 

"Shush, it will settle you. Now, watch the film." he warned. 

Cas smiled at how close he was to his hunter, and settled himself into Dean's chest. Dean is also smiling at how close he is to his angel. Cas had began to settle down thankfully, that probably had a lot to do with the booze and that he couldn't hear the thunder anymore. He was so settled, he had actually began to fall asleep, much to Dean's surprise. He was getting tired too, he had been tired most of the way home and wanted to go to bed as soon as they had arrived back but Cas needed him so he risked everything to be Cas's comfort. So Cas asleep on his chest made him happy. However, Cas didn't stay settled very long, when a huge clash of thunder rumbled the whole bunker, jerking Cas awake. He immediately goes into panic attack mode, but it gets worse when the lights begin to flicker. Dean is internally praying that the power wouldn't go out, and to his dismay the power crackles and the whole bunker goes dark. Cas frets, and digs himself into Dean's chest, clutching onto Dean's shirt, with what seemed to be super strength. Dean grumbles as Cas only intensifies his hold. 

"Cas... it's alright. Hey..." he said placing a hand on Cas's head and Cas only trembles some more. 

"Cas, hey, it's alright... it can't get you." Dean explained.

Cas looked up, his eyes wet, and his eyes riddled with fear, "Really?" he said. 

"Yes, Cas, really. I know thunder is scary sometimes, I used to be afraid of thunder too when I was young. So was Sam. You know what I told him....?" Dean smiled. 

"What?" he said quietly and sniffled a couple of times. 

"That it couldn't hurt him. That he was safe. And that's your situation right now. I know your frightened, but you are safe here with me, the thunder can't get you here. I will protect you, my angel." 

Cas grins at Dean, and with a shift of his eyes, Dean knows he's thanking him. "Now, let's settle down now..." Dean reaches for his phone, making it into a torch. 

He pours some more scotch into the prior used glasses and both him and Cas down the content of their glasses before Dean yawns, lying down on the couch, and then drags Cas down with him until he is laying on Dean's chest. Dean shifts slightly, before pulling the blanket over them both, and Cas grumbles sleepily but is still somewhat conscious to say: "I love you Dean." 

"I love you too Cas." Dean manages to say before Cas finally gives in to his sleepy feelings and falls asleep. 

Dean settles too before closing his eyes and resting his chin on Cas's head, he listens to Cas's snoring, Cas is basically a deadweight now, Dean didn't think he would wake up for anything now. He closes his eyes, listens to Cas snore for a little while before he finally fell asleep himself.

 

Later that night, Sam woke up to a loud beep, the power had came back on. Sam tiredly crawled out of bed to turn everything off. He heads out to the living room and he begins to turn things off when he comes around to the couch, and spots what he had been hoping for a very long time. Dean and Cas are on the couch, Dean's got his arm wrapped firmly around Cas's chest and Cas's head is placed firmly on his chest. Sam grins and takes a picture on his phone. Sam then walks over to the couch, pulls the blanket up over them a bit since it had slipped onto the floor slightly. 

"I knew it..." Sam giggled before heading back to bed.

 

The End :) 


End file.
